


Chris's braids

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop





	

Chris' braids felt almost slick, sliding over his fingers. Heavy, cool, a little stiff. His own hair felt dry, almost crispy, even when it wasn't caked with gel, but Chris. Chris's braids felt good. He really liked how it felt when their ends skittered over the soft bare skin of his stomach, echoing how Chris was moving and teasing. He loved how they felt fisted in his hands. How they pulled against his skin while Chris's hot mouth was suckling him, fingertips teasing at his balls before Chris's hands urged him to buck up, to fuck up against Chris's tongue.


End file.
